Orange Chocolate
by LiquidThoughts
Summary: Harry finds that Orange Chocolate is much more appeasing than plain chocolate. [ONESHOT] [HP/LL]


**Orange Chocolate**

* * *

_Ship:_ Harry/Luna

_Author_: LiquidThoughts

**Full Summary:**

Ginny is in the Hospital wing after a bad dueling mishap, Ron and Hermione are off together, It's Valentine's Day and Harry decides to spend the day with Luna Lovegood as 'just friends'. But as the day goes on, Harry finds that there's a lot more to Loony Lovegoods strange knowledge, and he finds himself seeking more and more to be close to her. In the end, Harry finds that Orange Chocolate is much more appeasing than plain chocolate.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing.

**_Warnings:_** Slight cursing and HBP spoilers.

**_Author Notes_**: Please remember this is fiction. The timing for this is off greatly, but this is after Harry and Ginny get together... we'll just pretend Valentines Day is around the corner or something. And DD is still alive.

* * *

"Honestly, Harry, I could've sworn I heard Professor Trelawny speaking of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack!"

Harry grinned beyond himself, hands in his jacket pocket as he watched Luna give a needy look over her shoulder towards the place where Professor Trelawny had been standing next to Professor Sinistra, speaking very animatedly with many movements of her hands. It was rare, Harry thought, that she was out, but he didn't care as long as she didn't start predicting his death in public and how exactly it will happen.

She sighed slightly and turned her attention back on trail through hogsmeade, looking out into the sky with vivid translucent eyes that were in a perpetually surprised state. "I know, Luna. If you really want to ask her that badly, we can go back.." said Harry cautiously, though he didn't want to get near the very offputting professor, he knew that to Luna this was like losing an opportunity of a lifetime.

Luna's eyes bulged. "Really?" Harry thought over his words for a moment and realized he couldn't take it back. He nodded slowly, becoming aware of what he had just proposed to. Luna's lips cracked into a wide smile that Harry couldn't help but notice, stopping mid-step and watching as she gave a quick look behind her to check if the Professor was still there, then looking back at Harry before suddenly looking back again, as if waiting for the seer to vanish.

"She's not going to disappear," Harry found himself chuckling. "Come on, let's go."

Lunas eyes glinted as Harry and her both walked back towards the professor, Harry making sure to drop a good distance away once they got close. Luna did not seem to notice and continued on, her wide proturbant eyes shockingly intent on staying on Trelawny.

Harry leaned on the wall of a shop near the window, smiling to himself as he stared at Luna talking serenely, but with an edge of excitement to Trelawny. Thankfully, the dotty Divination Professor did not notice Harry, which was fine by him.

He remembered the look on Luna's face when he asked her to go with him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. She looked even more surprised than normal, her usual facial expression finally reaching her emotions before she looked at him in an odd, disbelieving way. She had thought he meant as a date, but Harry said the date was clearly on friendly terms.

Harry was a taken man, infatuated and happy with his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Someone he had admired for years and never knew until recently how much he really did care. So why was he with Luna Lovegood on Valentine's day at Hogsmeade?

Unfortunetely, Ginny had a little run-in with Dean. They had gotten into a fight over their break up and had hexed eachother senseless to the point where Dean had gotten so frusterated he had accidently done a spell to remove all the bones from Ginny's right leg. Ginny had to stay in the hospital for the next whole day regrowing her bones. Dean, on the other hand, ended up joining her much to Harry and Rons satisfaction, as they had a run in before hogsmeade started. Thankfully, no teachers had caught them and Ron and Harry were under the cloak at the time. Dean, still trying to figure out how he had a very bad Tarrangetula spell on him come from now where, had finally apologized to Ginny. Ginny took it and accepted it, and they were on good terms.

Harry had actually wanted to spend the day with Ron and Hermione. But they had both blushed and mumbled something about not being able to go. Harry got the point and decided that he did not want to spend Valentine's day alone, surrounded by couples including his best friends when his girlfriend was in the hospital.

So, after a convienant bump in with Luna in the library; Harry had asked her to go and she agreed solemnly.

While he was only half-heartedly looking forward to it, being a little skeptical of Luna and her quirkiness, he had to admit he did not overall mind. Luna had been someone he had grown quite attached to lately, and their trip had strengthened it considerably. In less than 5 minutes of being there, Luna had made him fall over in laughter after a short run in with Pansy, who was not in a good mood and decided to take it out on them by sneering jives. Harry had been ready to hex her, but Luna had done far better. She had been completely and utterly herself, and had confused Pansy to the point of bewilderment. Pansy soon ran off, fuming, and the scene left Harry laughing very hard at Luna's dreamy composure that was used to confuse the slytherins.

Ever since, they had been having a good time. They were just on their way to Honeydukes, and then the Three Brooms when she had passed by Trelawny and had apparently gotten a sound of their conversation in, and therefore wanted to investigate.

Now Harry stood, watching Luna speak to Trelawny without a dawn of a frown or disappoint. He somewhat hoped she had heard correctly.

However; the Ravenclaw stopped abruptly, nodded towards Trelawny and stared around for Harry with her wide eyes, though already gliding towards him in a dream-like manner before finally spotting him just as she was next to him. This brought Harry to silent chuckles in his mind.

"So?" said Harry, for Luna was just gazing at him and not saying anything.

"Oh, that wasn't what she was saying." said Luna, though no disappointment adorned her features or voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her for a second before frowning. "Sorry, Luna."

She gave a half shrug, her eyes now staring beyond Harry, not quite looking at him directly but off to behind him. "It's quite fiine. She did give me a prediction for today, though." She told him matter-of-factly.

"What'd she say?" Harry piped, a hint of amusement in his voice. The only person he'd seen Trelawny predict _anything_ for was himself.

"She said It would rain today, and that I would suffer but be happy and my liking for oranges would widen because mars is in the fifth place."

Harry blinked, not really understanding a word of that.

"Uh, sounds like fun." He said sarcastically.

Her expression softened slightly. "Oh, yes. 'Twas a shame that she didn't mention anything about Hinkleduffs, though. They're invisible wasps, you see... I got stung by one last summer." She suddenly wrapped up her sleeve and showed Harry what looked like a mosquito bite, not a place where a wasp would sting.

Nonetheless, Harry gave a tentive smile. "Ouch, why don't you go to Madam Pomfry for that?"

Luna's eyes widened even more in incrudiality. "Oh, no. I couldn't do that. No, I'm keeping it for when I go back home. Daddy will be pleased to see some eye proof. And he's been wanting to write a report for The Quibbler about it so.."

Harry chuckled, accepting Luna's quirkiness and her idolation for her fathers Magazine. "Good idea." He said appraisingly, though he thought Luna's idea had been a bit out of place.

Luna continued to wear a serene smile, her hands both poised infront of her. She had been wearing a white shirt under a waist-long jeans jacket with her butterbeer caps and another necklace of what seems like plastic flowers around her neck. On her ears swung miniature oranges of which she got many giggles from. She wore pants and worn white sneakers that had writing all over them. Not normal writing, but crude ones. Luna had said that a bunch of her roommates had gotten together and written remarks on it. She said she wore them anyway.

"So where are we going now?" Luna asked as Harry and her began to walk into the thick of the crowd, staying close together as to not get departed. Though that was more on Harry's part, as Luna had her eyes at the sky the entire time she walked, looking thoughtful. Harry was just thankful she noticed where she was going, somehow.

"Honeydukes, if you want." said Harry, a bit hopefully Honeydukes was the best shop to go to if you had a sweet tooth, and Harry was in the mood for something good.

"Honeydukes? I've never been there before." Luna said airly.

Harry's jaw dropped as he stopped walking, though Luna carried on.

Shaking his head, his mouth agape, he ran to catch up with her again, looking at her completely taken aback. "You've.. never been there?" He repeated in question with shock in his tones.

Luna nodded briefly as if this was a normal thing to say to someone, not placing her eyes on him but keeping to her walk towards Honeydukes. Harry was only slightly paying attention to where he was going now, noticing that Luna was no longer smiling but looking contently off into the distance.

"That's insane. Why not? _Everyone _has gone to Honeydukes!" He said, not believing his ears. How could any student never of gone?

"Oh, well. I tried going once, but the people in there thought I was a bit odd, you know. A few of them blocked my way in so I decided not to go. Did you know Ms. Norris almost bit me yesterda--?" "What?" Harry interrupted, his heart sinking before coming up again, temper rising at this new piece of information and cutting Luna of her abrupt subject change. "They didn't let you in?"

Luna gave a small shrug and looked unpreturbed. Harry had the thought of three bullies that all looked like Dudley standing in the way of Luna's path and laughing as she walked off with her head hung low and then became even more upset over this.

"Why didn't you tell them off?" Harry asked her, eyebrows furred in confusion.  
"It wasn't that important. It's just a shop, afterall." Luna told him, sweeping a strand of dirty blond hair away from her eyes. She sounded very dreamy, and seemed to not care for the fact that people treated her like dirt since her third year, and perhaps, Harry thought, even longer.

Frowning, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're going." He said, gently but with commandment.

Luna blinked for what was one of the only times in the history Harry had known her, her translucent eyes boring into his and making him a little uneasy.

She didn't respond for several moments before the corner of her lips twitched.

"Alright." She said.

Harry cut through the crowd, dragging Luna along who was acting as if this happened all the time, and got to Honeydukes in a matter of seconds. The place was packed as usual, but Harry slipped his way in with Luna close behind.

He still couldn't find it in him to believe students could be that cruel. Well, Malfoy was one exception... but the rest of them? Harry felt his pity for Luna widen uneasily, feeling terrible for the young ravenclaw. No one deserved to get picked on.

Settling his green eyes onto her, he noticed that she had not let go of his hand or moved whatsoever since entering the shop. Her eyes had gone round like saucers and were slowly moving from one area to the next, taking in all around her with her lips parted in a fashion of which she might've been kissed. She looked utterly amazed by her surroundings.

And then, it happened.

"Hey, look, it's Loony Lovegood!" Cackled a sixth year slytherin. Harry felt his face go hot as he looked towards the boy, he had a candycane in his hand and there were many other slytherins around him guffawing at the sight of Luna.

"Nice earrings, Loon!" One of the girls taunted.

Gritting his teeth, Harry drew his hand into his jeans for his wand but--

"Oh, hello." Luna said dreamily, as if just noticing they were there. Her gaze came down and onto them. She didn't blinkd.

The slytherins stopped laughing for a moment, looking at eachother, and then bursted out once again.

"Son of a.." Harry begun, getting out his wand. However, Luna squeezed his hand.

Harry realized he had still been holding her hand this entire time.

Feeling himself blush, he let go and turned to her. Her eyes were wandering over towards a bucket of _Berties Every Flavor Beans_. Harry's eyes fell on them, too. Grimacing, he placed his wand back in his jeans and ignored the group of slytherins for the time being.

"Those are _Berties Every Flavor Beans_." He said to her, and she nodded. "Can we... go look?" She asked, as if she needed permission, her eyes still on them.

"Of course we can. We can look at anything you want." Harry said, confused at her need to ask to go look at something like a child would. She had never been in here before and Harry wanted to make sure it was special. Afterall, it was Valentine's day...

_Wait-what?_

Harry caught himself before he continued on with that ludicrious thought. Shaking it off, Luna and him continued towards the barrel.

They looked at all sorts of things and have a lot of fun. Luna had refused to eat a Sour-Jelly Pop. They were like Acid Pops only they left an extremely sour taste in your mouth for 24 hours, making you look like you swallowed a lemon for the whole day.

"Did you know how many Jelly-cows they _killed_ to make these?" She had told him.

He was saved an explanation of what Jelly-cows were as they tried all sorts of candies. They both had a lot of laughs, and Harry found himself thinking even more of his peculiar enjoyment of Luna's presence. Though she had a lot of weird things to say, her distinct dottiness left him wondering how many more mysterious words lay behind those orblike eyes.

But, wouldn't he be having the same, if not more fun with Ginny?  
Then again, Ginny and him seemed to kiss more than talk when they were together...

"Harry, what is this?" Luna's voice drowned into his mind, breaking him away from thoughts of Ginny.

"What?" He said, taken offguard and looking around him. He didn't see Luna anywhere in the crowd.

"This." said Luna again from somewhere in the shop. Harry looked around intently and finally spotted her. She was standing infront of a rack of different tasting chocolates.

In her hand was a chocolate sample covered in a bright orange wrapper.

"Oh, that's types of chocolate. I think that ones orange, given its color." informed Harry, walking towards her and stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking over the rack with a slight smile. He remembered talking with Ginny one day while eating a chocolate easter egg. It was one of his most pleasent memories of her.

In reminiscense, he grabbed one of the normal chocolate samples and unwrapped it, biting into it and savoring the flavor in his mouth.

Luna watched him unblinkingly as Harry made slight _mm_ing noises.

"Do they make you loud, too?" Luna asked conversationally. It wasn't an accusation or a sort of hint.

Harry snapped out of his trance from the chocolate goodness and blushed worse than eariler, feeling his cheeks burn. "Oh, uh.. no.. I was just.. it tastes really good, uh.. Hey, why don't we try those lemon-flavored stuff over there?" Harry said, pointing afar, hoping for an opportunity to sway Luna from his embarassing scene.

However, Luna only tilted her head slightly, dirty blond hair framing her face with delicasy. She stared at him relentlessly.

"So if I eat these, I'll make nosies without knowing?" She inquired, seemingly very interested now with sincerity that Harry was not expecting. If anything, he had expected her to giggle or make fun of him. She didn't.

"Well, I guess.." Harry said uncertainly, he didn't know how to answer this one, his face was still red.

Then, without anything more to go on, Luna popped the orange chocolate sample into her mouth and closed her eyes.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. Luna looked oddly attractive standing there with her lips together and her eyes closed. She had been shorter than him and very slender. Harry noticed that his heart was starting to beat faster just by staring at her.

_What's wrong with me?_ He scolded himself conciously.

**_Maybe you like her.._** A voice replied inside of his mind.

_No, I don't. I like Ginny. Ginny's perfect for me._

_**Is she?**_

_Of course she is._

_**Are you sure?**_

_...Of course i'm sure!_

_**..Are you?**_

_Well.. maybe.. Wait, no! Yes! I mean... damnit._

It took atleast five minutes of Harry fighting himself before Luna opened her eyes and swallowed.

"That was good." She said, looking at him.

Brought out of his thoughts as if a hand slapped him, Harry's gaze fell on her and he found his hands shaking slightly as those beautiful eyes looked straight into his own.

"Did I make any noises?" She asked with interest.

The truthful answer would've been _I wasn't paying attention_ but Harry decided that was not best to say.

"Uh, no.." He fibbed.

For some reason, Harry thought he saw a glint in her eye.

"Why don't you try some?" said Luna, grabbing a sample and shoving it infront of his face, nearly punching his noise. He backed away slightly and looked down at the sample of Orange Chocolate.

"Uh, I don't know if I'm..." But what it was he was going to say never came out. A lump had home in his throat as he saw his own reflection in her eyes.

Slowly, and very cautiously, he grabbed the candy out of her hands and unwrapped it as she let down her arms to her sides, waiting for his response to it.

Looking her for a moment, he waited to see if she would say anything or even shift her attention. She kept his eyes on him, though, and for it he placed the orange chocolate in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Without holding anything back, the best flavor entered his mouth. It was better than the original he had tasted, as the orange and chocolate blended so surprisingly well that his muscles relaxed and he no longer was feeling red in the face. His body seemed to calm at the taste of the chocolate. Without knowing it, he was _mm_ing again, and this time more louder. It tasted _so good_... Strange, but good.

He did not notice Luna's mischevious smile on her face.

Finally he swallowed and opened his eyes, beaming. "That was really good." He said.

Luna nodded affirmatively. "Agreed upon."

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was gazing once again into her eyes. They were both grinning at eachother. Harry couldn't hide his attractiveness towards her smile. It was so genuine and beautiful...

Luna opened her mouth and he knew she was going to speak, her dreamy features indicating whatever it was, it was deep. And Harry wanted to hear all she had to say. Whatever it was...

However..

Before Luna could even make a sound, a candy cane flew infront of her face and hit her square in the nose.

Blinking, she watched as the candy cane fell, not taken aback whatsoever and acting as if this happened every day.

Coming out of his trance and cursing as he heard the group of slytherins from earlier laughing behind him, he turned on his heel and held his wand aloft.

"Damn you, leave her alone!" He shouted, and soon all the store was gazing at him.

The slytherins suddenly came over with a look of fear on their face. The one who threw it, the sixth year, shuffled his hand in his back jeans pocket hurriedly but with no avail, as Harry was already concentrating on a nonverbal spell in his head.

_Expelli--_

"Oh." Came a distance, small, far off voice.

Harry looked over his shoulder despite his anger, and saw that it was Luna's voice.

She was staring down at the candy cane, the whole shop looking at her.

Her smile was no longer there, but replaced with an oddly expressionless look. Harry had never seen her look like that before.

It didn't last long, though. She bent down and grabbed the candy cane from the floor and stood back up with it in her hand. Her face went back to calm and dreamy, eyes appearing rather misty as she walked past Harry, who had his mouth agape at her.

The slytherin boy scowled as she stood infront of him. She cleaned off the candy cane with her jacket and then held it out for him.

"This is yours." said Luna in a very low voice.

The slytherin boy took it uncertainly, eyeing her almost with fear, as if this was just the calm before the storm. It wasn't, though, and Luna turned around and looked at Harry.

He gulped, he could see her eyelids drooping a little over her wide eyes.

She said nothing and left everyone in the room in awkward silence. Some of them decided to continue doing what they were doing but some, like the sixth year, thought she was going to blow at any moment. They were wrong.

Slowly, Harry put down his wand and placed it back into his pocket nervously from the warning glances of all the students around them.

"Let's... Let's get out of here, Luna." He said to her quietly. She did not object and followed him out of the shop into the crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

They both walked in silence to The Three Broomsticks. Harry couldn't believe that Luna was so gentle with someone so cruel to her.

He didn't know what to say, and she did not prompt him in any way.

When they got to the entrance, Harry couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Luna, I'm sorry that happened." He said, her hand on her arm. She gazed at the floor, her eyes downcasted.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, the only noise was the rumble of the people around them. Neither seemed to be aware of the people trying to move past, as they were blocking the door.

"It's fine." She said very undertoned, though her voice was still as dreamy as a hum.

Harry frowned deeply.

"Are you sure?" He insisted, gripping her arm.

"That hurts." She said, ignoring his inquire. Her voice hinted no sound of pain.

"Shit, sorry." said Harry, letting go and flushing.

They stood there in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like ages until finally she spoke.

"Do you like gilly water?" She asked, looking up and beyond him onto the sky, her eyes sparkling with intentions he did not know of.  
"I--what?" said Harry, a little taken aback by her sudden change of topic. "I.. I don't know." He arched his eyebrow.

"Well, I have. Let's go get some." She said, in a sort of cheerful voice. How her mood could change so much in two seconds flat was beyond Harry.

Nodding, Luna and him walked into the crowded tavern and found a seat.

"Whatcha getting, loves?" asked Madam Rosmerta as she immediatly came to wait their table.

"Gilly water. Two, please." Harry said. She nodded and disappeared within the crowd.

"I'm going to pay, okay?" He told Luna. She shook her head. "No, that's quite alright, I have my own galleons."

"No," Harry said sternly, "I'll pay for you. I insist."

Luna did not argue anymore but Harry could've sworn a smile flashed on her face for a split second.

Once they had their orders, Harry discovered that gilly water was actually very tasteful, and he found himself enjoying it just as much as Luna, who had proceeded to rest her chin on her hand and shift her stare at everyone in the tavern. They talked a lot about quidditch, which surprisingly Luna knew much about. He figured out that her favorite team had been the Bulgarians. She said that she enjoyed the way they talked, and that she knew a little of it herself.

Harry ended up having a good time and forgot about the situation in Honeydukes. By the time they had finished, the carriages were already filling up to go back to hogwarts.

"I guess we should get going," said Harry, noticing the students forming out of Hogsmeade.

"Not yet." Luna said vaguely from behind him. She had fallen behind in step and was gazing out into the sky as always. Harry found that she looked so beautiful, her hair levitating around her body.

He quickly erased those thoughts from his memories.

"What do you mean, not yet?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"I want to show you something..." Luna said in a mysterious way, her voice carrying away on the breeze. Or so it sounded to Harry.

He blinked at her for a second and then gave a small smile. "Okay," he obliged.

Luna led him out of hogsmeade, and to a little bit of his dismay, into a clear fielded hill right above the place. Harry watched as the carriages began to go off back into hogwarts.

"Uh, Luna.." He muttered, eyebrows furred. They should be down there.

"Don't worry, I know a way back.." Luna said dreamily, taking her wand out from behind her ear and spinning it like a baton inbetween her fingers.

Harry trusted her, though his stomach was churning with anxiety. If they got caught..

"Just up here," Luna crossed over his thoughts. He suddenly snapped out of it and realized his surroundings.

He had unknowingly been traveling straight up a steep hill, and had not noticed his legs were starting to ache until now.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Whatever Luna wanted to show him had to be of some importance if she was skipping the trip back to hogwarts, something he didn't expect of her. Then again, he never knew with Luna.

They continued upwards until they finally reached the top, and when they did, Harry's jaw dropped.

It was a clear view of Hogsmeade, with distant mountains and a sunset in the distance. The sky was colored in brillant orange, pink, blue and purple, the vibrant sun dawning downwards inbetween the mountains.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Luna said happily, sitting down atop the hill on the grass, her hair curling with the wind.

Harry shook his head, eyes going wide at the sight as he re-adjusted his glasses to make sure he was really seeing all of this.

"Wow.." He said in inspirational amazement.

Luna patted the ground beside her. "Sit."

Harry did without objection, leg to leg with Luna and not realizing it, too busy gazing at the sunset. It was more than gorgeous. It was... extraordinary.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked him softly.

Harry nodded briefly. Luna placed her wand behind her ear and gave a dreamy smile, her eyes staring at the sunset in an unfocused fashion.

They sat there for what could've been eternity, just admiring the sunset.

It wasn't until Harry felt something brush his shoulder that he came out of his trance. Luna had placed her head ontop of his shoulder, her dirty blond mane tangling with the end tips of his own jet black, messy hair.

He blushed greatly, his heart doing backflips. For some reason, he had not minded Luna doing this. Yes, he had a girlfriend, but Luna...

"Luna.." He whispered her name in desperation, as if she was about to disappear.

"My mother brought me here once." Luna said conversationally. Harry's expression softened. Her mother... Harry had expected this topic to be painful.

"I never wanted to bring anyone else here. Share this with anyone.." Her voice became soft.

Harry felt touched. She had not shown this to anyone... but him.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked her gently, not wanting to say anything that may make her uncomfortable or sad. Though that, he realized, might've been innevitable. Nothing brought on depression then talking of a loved-ones death. Harry knew that from experience.

"Because you treat me like I'm normal." said Luna bluntly.

Harry felt tragedy hit his heart. He knew exactly what that meant. No one really treated Luna like a human besides Ginny and him. No one else was too gentle or considerate with her. She had been the running joke in hogwarts, and the source of all pranks and mishaps.

Realizing this, Harry unconciously, out of pure instinct and care, began to stroke her hand with his hand in an almost.. loving way.

Something he had only done with Ginny...

Ginny...

His reminicents were broken at the sound of russling, as he heard a soft pit patting noise and felt something on his leg.

Looking down, he realized that there was a handful of orange wrapped chocolate planted on his right leg.

Harry blinked involuntarily, and then looked over at Luna. He could see the sunset in her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry." Luna said softly before closing her eyes.

Harry smiled at her and wrapped an instinctive arm around her shoulders holding her close to him. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but all he knew was that he wanted to take Luna away from reality, and lose himself in her beliefs and fairytale grace.

Gazing down back at the orange chocolates, Harry realized that it was true.

Orange chocolates _did_ taste better than regular chocolate.

And maybe, just maybe..

The Crumped-Horned Snorkack _did _exist...

Harry grinned wider than ever as the sun disappeared under the mountains.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luna."

* * *

Fin 

** R&R**

* * *


End file.
